Power Rangers Fusion Storm
by KatoGS123
Summary: Set between Power Rangers SPD and Time Force(in my story Time force come many many years after SPD and SPD is a second to last rangers) 5 teens must save the world using the powers of past rangers!
1. Episode 1: Old Foes, New Rangers, Part 1

**Yup... I'm now making a power Rangers fanfic!**

 **Ricky: hey! At least you are using OCs like me, Cassi, yourself and many more bro!**

 **You're so right Chewie!**

 **Cassi: so what's our power ranger powers gonna be? jungle fury? SPD? Mystic force? Dino Thunder? Dino Charge?**

 **Hahahahaahaahaha! Like I would tell you my friends! Just know that you'll love your powers! And I may be evil at first... I haven't decided yet**

 **Ricky/Cassi: gasp!**

 **Haha very funny... I just don't want to be apart of the OG power Ranger team of this story, you all know the best Ranger is the one who joins later in the story or starts off as a baddie!**

 **Me nor my friends do not own Power Rangers! Just our names! Now cue the fanfiction's theme!**

 **Power Rangers!!!! 12345678901234567890**

 **We see clashes of 5 different colors, Red, Blue, Green, Black, and Pink.**

 **"POWER RANGERS!"**

 **We can see 5 differently colored suit wearing people standing in front of an huge explosion**

 **"Always changing yet the same"**

 **It shows the Red Ranger and Green Ranger. The Red Ranger is a lightly tanned late teenage male with blonde hair, blue eyes and a red backwards baseball cap. The Green Ranger is a black skinned male with short brown hair, greenish eyes, a green jacket tied around his hips while wearing a light green shirt.**

 **"always protecting us from evil when they ca-aame!"**

 **It shows the Pink Ranger, a tanned teenaged female with black curly hair, brownish eyes, an a bright pink tee shirt.**

 **"They always know what is right, they will never lose the fight!"**

 **Both the black and Blue Ranger are now shown. The black ranger is a white female, dark black straight hair and brownish black eye, a black tee shirt and nose piercing. The Blue Ranger is tall pale-ish teen male with bleached blond spiky hair, blue eyes, and a blue hoodie.**

 **"Then never know when to quit! Always working to save the day!"**

 **It shows the side character of the story, a tanned teen male holding a hover board.**

 **"Evil go away!"**

 **It shows two monsters, one made of bones and the other looks like a humanized Golden Dragon.**

 **"Cause they will beat you any day!"**

 **It shows a shadow, only its eyes showing in a demon blood red glow.**

 **"Cause their the Power Rangers! Fusion Storm!"**

 **It shows the Red Ranger fusing with the Mystic Force Red Ranger's pet dragon, the Blue Ranger using the Ninja Steel sword, and the Green Ranger summoning the Ninja Storm Green Samurai megazord.**

 **They're fast, strong and unstoppable!"**

 **It shows Alpha 5, Tommy, Keeper, RJ, and Redbot in a cave like Power Ranger base, working on the Ranger's gear.**

 **"Ha ha! POWER RANGERS!"**

 **It reshows the Power Rangers holding a cannon like weapon.**

 **"Ha Ha! FUSION STORM!"**

 **It shows every zord from the past Power Rangers(minus the Time force zords).**

 **"Ha Ha! POWER RANGERS!"**

 **It shows the humanized Golden Dragon monster attacking Tommy, the Fusion Storm Black Ranger, and Fusion Storm Blue Ranger.**

 **"FUSION STORM!"**

 **It shows the title of the fanfic, a dragon wrapping around the title.**

 **Episode 1: Old Foes, New Rangers, Part 1**

 _"E-ah! Ha! Rah!" A man in his early twenties, dressed in golden robes, was fighting lots of different monsters._

 _"Give up Ranger! We will steal all the Ranger's powers and finally rule the universe," the bone made Monster cackled as his minions, humanoid like beings without any faces, attacked the man._

 _"Never! Even if I fall, Shadow-Eye will never win! Someone will take my place and stop him," the ranger cried out as he summoned claw like gauntlet, charging towards the faceless minions._

 _The bone monster saw this and cackled evilly while summoning a sword with bones as the handle._

 _"You will fall here! Now die Ranger," the monster roared out and sent a dark energy slash towards the Ranger, hitting him._

 _The ranger saw this but couldn't reacted in time, being sent flying into a nearby tree and falls to the ground, passed out._

 _"Kekekekeke! Finally, next stop! The Ranger's power source! Minions! Grab the Ranger," the skull monster roared out, making the minions almost trip as they went to collect the robed Power Ranger._

 **5 years later**

"And this was the very first Power Rangers suits and their robotic friend, Alpha 5, legends state that these brave souls protected our ancestors from many villains who wanted to conquer our planet," the robotic museum guide voiced as it lead a group of teenagers on a school field trip around the Power Ranger Museum.

"Bla bla bla... boring! I don't understand what's the big deal about those colorful skin-tight heroes."

Everyone looked at the back of the group and saw two tanned teens, one holding a hoverboard in his arms and the other with a red sleeveless tee shirt, black cargo pants, blonde hair that covered over his ears and parts of his neck, blue eyes, and a dark red baseball cap backwards on his head. Some people would claim he looks like what a beach bum and a gangster would look like fused together.

"Tobi man, why ruin everyone else's day," a black skinned teenager with a green jacket and a green undershirt growled out at the newly named Tobi.

"Tobi, Logan's right, why make fun of the people that saved our world's asses so many times before," the hoverboard wielding teen asked the red wearing teen.

"Geez... it's been like what? Ten years since SPD saved the world and you all still thank them for everything? Honestly, the Rangers quit being rangers years ago because no more monsters or evil aliens are trying to take over the world," stated Tobi, clearly pissed off and not wanting to be there.

"Actually Mr. Stark, the Rangers defeated Emperor Gruumm twelve years ago and put up their morphers seven years ago," a cyborg adult female said from behind him, making the red wearing teen flinch.

"O-oh... Mrs. Q... d-didn't see ya there Teach," the tanned teen spoke, carefully choosing his words so he won't get detention.

"Honestly Class... I leave you alone with your robotic guild for a minute and you don't even do the one thing I told you to do... take notes on this trip," Mrs. Q sighed, then continued to speak, "since you didn't take any notes, you are to take another trip around the museum, and this time you will be taking notes of **EVERYTHING** the guild tells you."

"Mrs. Q, we took notes see," two teen girls, one tanned and wearing pink the other white skinned and wearing black.

"Doesn't matter Cassee, Deana, everyone must go on another tour and take notes again," the teacher stated, making the class groan.

 **5 minutes later**

"Come on, lets ditch this and go explore," Tobi smirked and went to the Mystic Force Ranger section.

"Wait, We're not suppose to leave the group," a pale blue jacket bleach blonde haired teen followed after him, followed by Logan, Cassee, Deana, and the hoverboard wielding teen.

 **2 minutes ago in the Mystic Force Ranger exhibit**

"Dragoon, are you sure this is where they hid it?" A monster made of bones growled angrily at Dragoon, a humanized Golden Dragon monster.

"Shut up fool! You know I am never wrong with the power source locations, I do my research unlike somebody I know," the Dragon monster shot a look at the bone monster as he grabbed the Mystic Red Ranger mannequin and throws it to the side, looking for this "power source".

"At least the boss lets me have my own army of Walkers, Dragon ass," the monster shouted in rage.

"He does that because you believe in your powers to much that you never train anymore, I however am strong enough to take down an army," the dragon monster smirked, knowing he hit a nerve on the bone monster.

"Grrr I don't train anymore because I was busy hunting down the rangers who are connected to the source," the bone monster growled menacingly.

"And how many did you find, Boneclaw?"

"One..." Boneclaw whispered, defeated.

"That's what I thought," Dragoon smirked and continued back to destroying the exhibit to find the "power source".

"Hey ugly! What do you think you're doing," the two monsters looked and saw a smirking tanned teen in red.

"Oh good! Something to vent at! Walkers!" Boneclaw grinned as the room was suddenly filled with humanoid like beings with no faces in a dark purple light, "attack!"

"Uhh... I didn't see anything man!" Tobi yelled as he tried to run away, only for him and the people who followed him to be surrounded.

"Thanks a lot _dude,_ " the pale tall teen in blue shot a look at Tobi.

"Guess the only way out of this is..." Logan started before grinning, "fighting our way out," he shouted before charging one group of Walkers.

"I'll go get help," the hoverboard riding teen cried out as he hopped on the board and rushed out of the room.

"Jake you coward," Tobi held up the finger before attacked a group of Walkers too.

Suddenly a bright light glown from the replica of Jenji's Lamp then shot out in Red, Blue, Green, Black and Pink, heading towards the teens that were fighting for their lives.

 **"Call apond us,"** a voice said in each of the teen's heads.

"Hey whatever helps," Logan muttered before glowing in a bright green light.

"What he said," the pale teen agreed before glowing a bright blue.

"Cassee, can't have Logan and Rick have all the fun right," Deana asked her friend before glowing in a black light.

"Right," replies a now glowing pink Cassee.

 **"Fusion Storm! Transform!"**

Logan appeared in a green meadow before all the greenery turned gray and the color rose up his body, turning into a Power Ranger suit. A helmet appeared and covered his face.

"With the powers of all Green Rangers before me! Fusion Storm Green Ranger!"

Rick was seen standing on the ocean, the dark blue of the sea slowly graying away as the suit appears on his body.

"With the powers of all Blue Rangers before me! Fusion Storm Blue Ranger!"

Cassee was surrounded by pink Sakura petals floating around her, like the others the petals fade to gray and her suit appears.

"With the powers of all Pink Rangers before me! Fusion Storm Pink Ranger!"

Deana's transformation was much different, instead of being surrounded by stuff on earth, she was in space with stars twinkling around her. The darkness of space slowly turned gray as her suit formed.

"With the powers of all Black Rangers before me! Fusion Storm Black Ranger!"

Surprise by the sudden transformation of the four teens, the Walkers stopped attacking, giving the rangers a chance to attack first, while Tobi watched in awe.

"If they can do it... so can I!"

 **"Fusion Storm! Transform!"**

Tobi appeared in the heart of a volcano, the lava's red glow surrounds the teen, and when the lava falls, it turns gray and Tobi was in the Red Ranger outfit.

"With the powers of all Red Rangers before me! Fusion Storm Red Ranger!"

When the light Tobi produces was finished, he charged Boneclaw, grabbing a mannequin's arm and using it as a weapon.

 **With Logan and Rick**

"Ha! Rah! Ai-ah!" The Blue Ranger shouted as he kicked and punched the Walkers, while the Green Ranger was using the exhibit chains to whip the faceless beings.

"Geez how many of these things are there?" The Green Ranger looked at the Blue, who only shrugged and asked back, "why ask that when we should asked why they have no faces?"

 **With Cassee and Deana**

"Ha to slow!" The Pink Ranger leaped over the Walkers and kicked one away from Deana's back.

"Thanks Cassee," the Black suited ranger looked at the pink suited ranger before kicking a Walker away.

 **With Tobi**

"Rah! He-ah!" The Red Ranger and Boneclaw clashed against each other, but the monster was stronger, sending Tobi flying.

"Boneclaw! We're leaving," Dragoon calmly stated before grabbing the boned monster and warping away, with Boneclaw saying, "this ain't over Rangers!"

The rangers powered down, each having a watch that matches their Ranger colors on their wrists.

"Oh boy oh Boy!" The group looked and saw Alpha 5 standing in front of a door, "rangers, come, you need to learn what your up against.

 **To be continued...**

 **1234567890 Power Rangers 1234567890**

 **Cassi: you changed my name!**

 **Ricky/Jakob: and mine!**

 **Deanna: mine too!**

 **Tobi and Logan: at least you four are real, we are fictional ;(**

 **Me: well I can't very well use your names, that wouldn't be very creative! Now would it?**

 **Cassi, Jakob, Deanna, and Ricky: Guess not...**

 **Tune in next time as we see the Ranger base, meet some legendary figures, and see a Mega battle!**

 **Power Rangers Fusion Storm**

 **Episode 2: Old Foes, New Rangers, Part 2**

 **Dragoon: you all better be there!**


	2. Episode 2: Old Foes, New Rangers Part 2

**_I can't believe I'm already writing ep2 of this fanfic! It's a dream come true!_**

 **Cassi: I can't believe you been bothering us about this story... thanks for making me the pink ranger btw**

 **Deanna: and if what you're saying is right I'm the first female power ranger black suit of the power ranger verse! Btw thanks for the detail of my character! I like you added my piercing XD**

 **Jakob: at least you weren't made a coward... Kato made me run away like a wimp**

 ** _Look... it's late guys, let me write ok?_**

 **Ricky: Guys! I found our ranger suits! Let's go out crime fighting!**

 ** _Noooo!!!!!! I need you all here for the chapter my puppets of fanfiction!_**

 **Tobi: I found a weird orange mask... please tell me in a future chapter I'm not gonna act like a character from a anime... you already took my name from one cause you didn't have a real life friend who would take our places...**

 **Logan: at least you're name Origin is badass... all my name is basically a x-men's real name... i don't even look like him, i look more like Will Smith, while Tobi, you look like a beach bum gangster**

 ** _Do I need to get Boneclaw and Dragoon here to fight you all, without your powers(or for Jakob without his board to run)?_**

 **All the actors/actresses playing parts of my fanfiction: NOOOOO!**

 ** _Good! Let the show begin!_**

 **Ricky and Cassi: Kato doesn't own Power Rangers or any references said in the disclaimer!!! Like how last chapter Tobi's last name is Stark(as in Tony Stark/Iron Man) or that Logan the Green Ranger looks like Will Smith and is named after Wolverine!**

 **1234567890 POWER RANGERS 1234567890**

 **We see clashes of 5 different colors, Red, Blue, Green, Black, and Pink.**

 **"POWER RANGERS!"**

 **We can see 5 differently colored suit wearing people standing in front of an huge explosion**

 **"Always changing yet the same"**

 **It shows Tobi, the Red Ranger and Logan, the Green Ranger.**

 **"always protecting us from evil when they ca-aame!"**

 **It shows Cassee, the Pink Ranger.**

 **"They always know what is right, they will never lose the fight!"**

 **Like the other 3, it now shows Deana, the Black Ranger, and Rick, the Blue Ranger**

 **"They never know when to quit! Always working to save the day!"**

 **It shows the side character of the story, Jake holding his famous hover board.**

 **"Evil go away!"**

 **It shows two monsters, Boneclaw, the bone made monster, and Dragoon, the humanized Golden Dragon monster.**

 **"Cause they will beat you any day!"**

 **It shows a shadow, only its eyes showing in a demon blood red glow, assumed to be the main Villain hinted as Shadow-eye.**

 **"Cause their the Power Rangers! Fusion Storm!"**

 **It shows Tobi in his Ranger form fusing with the Mystic Force Red Ranger's pet dragon, Rick in his Ranger form using the Ninja Steel sword, and Logan in his Ranger form summoning the Ninja Storm Green Samurai megazord.**

 **"They're fast, strong and unstoppable!"**

 **It shows Alpha 5, Tommy, Keeper, RJ, and Redbot in a cave like Power Ranger base, working on the Ranger's gear.**

 **"Ha ha! POWER RANGERS!"**

 **It reshows the Power Rangers holding a cannon like weapon.**

 **"Ha Ha! FUSION STORM!"**

 **It shows every zord from the past Power Rangers(minus the Time force zords).**

 **"Ha Ha! POWER RANGERS!"**

 **It shows Dragoon swinging his claws at Deana and Rick in their Ranger forms and Tommy, who isn't a ranger anymore.**

 **"FUSION STORM!"**

 **It shows the title of the fanfic, a dragon wrapping around the title.**

 **Episode 2: Old Foes, New Rangers, Part 2**

 **Last time**

 _The rangers powered down, each having a watch that matches their Ranger colors on their wrists._

 _"Oh boy oh Boy!" The group looked and saw Alpha 5 standing in front of a door, "Rangers, come, you need to learn what your up against."_

 **Now...**

"Woah woah woah," Tobi yelled out, taking off the morpher/watch from his right wrist and throwing it to the robot.

"hold the holo-phone here, I didn't sign up for this, I'm out," the demorphed Red Ranger said and walked away, not wanting to be apart of the Rangers.

"Oh dear oh dear... this is not good," Alpha 5 said as the robotic being picked up Tobi's morpher.

"Forget that ass," Logan started, "he only helped us because he could have died back there too"

"Logan's right, besides," the demorphed Blue ranger sighed before continuing, "it looks like we need to find out what the hell is going on... If I'm right, this wasn't the last we seen of those guys..."

 **With Tobi**

"Like I'd even want to be a ranger..." he muttered as he leaves the museum and hops on his hover bike, revving the engines before blasting off to the city.

As he drove he remembered someone in golden robes.

 _"Just because I'm a ranger doesn't mean I'm not still you're older brother..."_

"Big bro..." he didn't realized he been driving for a few hours until he saw the new team of Rangers fighting a monster that looks like a mantis(looks like the Power Ranger Jungle Fury Spirit of the Mantis monster).

Tobi watches as the rangers were getting their asses kicked. Grinding his teeth in rage, he watched as his classmates fought for their lives and failing.

 ** _"Why do you not help?"_**

Tobi looked up and saw he was now in a dark room with the past Red Rangers before them, all in their suits, their faces not showing.

"Why bother... They can't win anyways..."

 ** _"Not without you they can't"_**

He looked to his right and saw the Mystic Red Ranger and Jungle Fury Red Ranger standing side by side, looking pissed off at their predecessor. The Mystic Red then pulls out his magical wand, turns it to its sword mode, and charged the teen, swinging his sword at the defenseless teen.

"What the crap!"

Summoning a sword of his own, he blocks the sword swipe, only to hear this.

 ** _"I summon the power of the Phoenix!"_**

Sending a ball of fire at his predecessor, the Mystic Red roared in rage, knocking the teen to the ground.

 ** _"To think you even called yourself a Red Ranger..."_**

"Y-you're wrong..." Tobi said as he stood up and began to glow a bright red light, growling as he continued, "I see now..."

Closing his eyes, a flashback of the golden robed ranger flashes in Tobi's mind, ironing out his resolve.

"I may not have wanted to be one but... **I am a Red Ranger!!!!!"**

Tobi opened his eyes and saw he was back in the real world. Revving his hover bike's engines, he grins and drives straight for the mantis monster.

"You entrusted me with this power..." he started to whipser as a red glow slowly forms on his wrist, "so now I'll use it! **Fusion Storm!!!!! Transform!!!!!!"**

In a bright red light, Tobi and his hover bike are no more, in their place is the Fusion Storm Red Ranger, riding the Mystic Force Red Ranger's motorcycle!

"Take this bug breath!"

 **2 hours ago with Alpha 5 and the four other Rangers**

Rick, Deana, Cassee, and Logan was following Alpha 5 down a long staircase.

"I hope Tobi's ok... he looked upset when he left," Cassee muttered as she and the other rangers followed the robot down.

Deana looked at her and whispers, "forget him, we get to be heroes!"

The group ends up at the bottom of the stairs and saw a large cave like room, with the real morphers of all the past rangers surrounding a large ball of light.

"Woah/freaky," Logan and Rick voices out what was in everyone's heads.

"Think this is freaky, you haven't seen anything yet," a voice said from across the room. The rangers looked up and saw a man who looks to be in his thirties wearing a black jacket, a ET like alien in a red robe, a robot who is taller than Alpha 5 with a red paint job, and another man who looks to be in his late 20s wearing a purple tee shirt, brown ray bands, and a wooden hippie like necklace.

"I-it's not possible!" Cassee shouted out in a fangirl like squeal, "Tommy Oliver! The legendary Ranger and Robert James, 'RJ' the Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger! Those two are legends in the Ranger's history!"

"If that's true," Logan started, "then how are they here? They died long ago."

"Allow me to explain," the ET like alien spoke, "my name is Keeper, I come from another timeline that was made when the power rangers in charge of the Energems, the source of their powers, went back in time and stopped Sledge, a bounty hunter from taking the Energems"

"I remember reading about that group of Power Rangers, one day they, along with the monsters that attacked them mysteriously disappeared," Rick said with a confused look on his face, "that doesn't explain how you guys are here."

"I was getting to that Rick Darkore," Keeper said and held his staff up, "using my own powers I was able to open a wormhole to bring myself and these people to your timeline."

Suddenly a loud siren rang throughout the Ranger's base, spooking the rangers.

"Now's not the time to explain much about this, the cities under attack!" Redbot, the taller robot said.

The newly turned rangers nodded and ran off to the area where the monster and the Walkers are.

"Yes! Run in fear puny humans!" A mantis like monster laughed evilly.

"Not so fast bug face," the four teens ran up in front of the bug like monster.

"Oh look! It's four puny humans," the bug cackled.

"Puny huh? Let's see if we are puny," Logan smirked before swinging his wrist to his chest, "Ready?"

"Ready!" Rick, Cassee, and Deana shouted.

 **"Fusion Storm! Transform!"**

It shows the four Ranger's transformations, the helmet forming last.

"With the powers of the rangers before us! Power Rangers Fusion Storm!" The rangers struck a pose, colorful smoke explodes behind them.

"Power rangers!" The bug spat out, "Walkers! Attack those rangers!"

The Walkers charges towards the four rangers, but the rangers were ready. Deana and Rick jumped and kicked some of the Walkers while Cassee punched and Logan used a nearby table umbrella as a staff like weapon.

The bug monster growled as he saw his Walker minions being defeated one after another. Glowing a evil purple color, the bug fires a large beam like attack at the rangers, making the all fall to the ground in pain.

"Any last words Rangers?"

 **Back at the Ranger HQ**

"They need help!" Both Redbot and Alpha 5 voiced out, but Keeper only smiles and points towards the Fusion Storm Red Morpher.

"I think the past Red Rangers agree..." Keeper said mysteriously, making the 2 robots and 2 humans look from the alien to the Morpher, which was beginning to glow a blinding red light before the light vanished and took the Morpher with it.

 **Back with the Rangers**

"Any last words Rangers?" The bug monster laughed evilly before it and the rangers both heard the sound of a hover bike coming towards them.

"Take this bug breath!!"

The Rangers saw a red light crash into the bug monster, sending it flying.

"You guys need help?" When the red light fades it reveals Tobi in the Fusion Storm Red Ranger suit while riding the Mystic Force's motorcycle.

"Ha Ha... very funny Tobi... showing up at the last second to save our asses," Logan growled out at the Red Ranger.

"I wasn't thinking straight Green," Logan can tell Tobi was smirking in his helmet, "it just took someone to knock it in my head... so... let me handle bug face!"

Looking at the bug monster, Tobi searched deep inside himself and shouted, "call to the beast inside! Free the Tiger!" And as if he was the Jungle Fury Red Ranger himself, a see-thru red tiger came out of his body and slashed the bug villain. He then jumped up in the air and shouted even louder, **"I summon the power of the Phoenix!!!!"** And he burst into flames and flew straight thru the bug.

"That's hot," Tobi mimicked the Mystic Red Ranger's saying, snapping his fingers.

"It wasn't suppose to end this way!" The bug monster hissed in pain as it fell down and exploded.

 **On an skull shaped island with dark clouds surrounding it**

 **"Damn it..."** a shadowy creature with demon blood red colored eyes shouted in rage, **"Boneclaw! Dragoon! Revive Mantis and make him grow! Those rangers will die today!"**

Boneclaw smirked out evilly and cackled, starting to revive the insect monster.

Dragoon only glared at Shadow-eye for a second before helping the bone monster.

 **Back with the rangers**

"Alright! I can't believe we beat that thing," Deana shouted out.

 **"Don't think you won yet rangers!"** A loud voice shouted, whiched caused the rangers to look up to see Boneclaw and Dragoon in the air, glowing a white and gold color.

The colors fuse together and hit the spot the monster was destroyed, causing the bug to reform and grow, becoming giant.

"Woah!" The rangers shouted and ducked for cover as a giant foot tried to squish them.

 **Beep beep beep beep!**

The rangers looked at their morphers and heard Alpha 5 speaking to them.

"Tobi! We are sending your zord summoner to you now, sorry everyone else but your zord summoners aren't wanting to work for some reason"

In front of Tobi formed a small disc, his morpher opened up to reveal a disc scanner.

"Sweet! Don't worry guys! I'll keep the insect busy until your zords are ready," Tobi places the disc in his morpher and in his mind the images of the red Mystic Force zord and the Dino Thunder T-Rex appeared, the Dino Thunder T-Rex zord transformed into a Dino head handle sword.

 **"Zords of the past! Mystic Dino Thunder!"**

A magically circle appeared over Tobi, he jumps through the circle, becoming the zord itself. At a nearby history museum, a Statue of a T-Rex glows red before becoming the Dino Thunder T-Rex zord, the skylight above the zord opens up so the zord can jump out. The zord jumps out and runs to its summoner, roaring loudly.

Tobi looks at the Dino zord and internally smirks, "sick 'em boy!"

As if the zord was able to understand him, the zord runs towards the bug and bites its arm, swinging the monster around like how a puppy would to it's chew toy.

The bug groans in pain and kicks the Dino away.

Again in Tobi's mind, the image of the Dino zord becoming a weapon came to mind.

"I don't know if it'll work but... **Mystic Thunder Sword Mode!"**

The zord heard its master's call and jumps high into the air, transforming, the body broke apart and reformed into a giant cleaver like sword (think of these two swords for how it looks like... Zabuza's sword from Naruto and Omnimon's WarGraymon's head as the handle, but with the Dino Thunder T-Rex zord's head instead), flying towards Tobi, handle first, allowing him to catch it.

Now armed with the T-Rex as a sword, Tobi swung his new weapon, as if to get a feel of the weapon before he charged towards the monster.

 **"Mystic Thunder Slash! Final attack!"**

Swinging the zord/sword, hitting the bug monster with an unknown amount of cuts, cutting straight through the monster.

 **"I guess I should've used Ranger Spray..."** the bug monster groaned out as he fell down again and exploded.

 **A hour later in the Ranger Base**

"Man Tobi that was badass!" Rick grinned and started to act out the fight.

"To bad we weren't able to help," Cassee smiles sadly.

Keeper walked up to Cassee and put a hand on her shoulder, "it wasn't your time, you will know when it is"

"Keeper's right," Tommy started and RJ finished, "you just gotta go with the flow"

Shaking his head, Logan smirked, "anyone wanna make a bet on who gets to use their zords next?"

Everyone started laughing at Logan's statement and started calling out names of who'll get their zords active next, Keeper is the only one not naming but just smiles at their childish behavior.

 **End of episode**

 **Well how'd you like Part 2 of the Prolog/first two episodes of Power Rangers Fusion Storm?**

 **Boneclaw: boo**

 **Oh shut up**

 **Ricky: yeah you tell em!**

 **If you want more, tell me what monster should be the Ranger's next foe from the ranger's past, it can't be the top three bad guys from every Power Ranger series, not yet anyways, nor can it be bad guys turned good guys, it has to be bad guys period!**

 **Cassi: also don't forget to vote for who gets to be the next ranger with zords!**

 **Logan: 0 votes**

 **Cassee: 0 votes**

 **Deana: 0 votes**

 **Rick: 0 votes**

 **Next chapter I will post won't be a chapter but a Timeline of the Power Rangers world(in my ideal way) and the results of who would get a zord/zords**

 **Deanna: also for Kato's fanfic followers, Cassi, myself and Kato are currently writing a Fanfic that hopefully the first chapter will be posted by New Years!**

 **Yeah, I think that fanfic's first chapter is halfway done, but don't count me on it, we do have lives outside of fanfiction, ya know!**

 **Cya guys in the next chapter!**

 **Kato Squad Out!**


End file.
